Prim loves Peeta
by warriorhungergames
Summary: Katniss dumps Peeta for Gale. Peeta doesn't grieve but fall in love with the other Everdeen girl, Prim. (Bad summary but good story, Truly))
1. Chapter 1

Prim's POV

Katniss walks down with tear stained cheeks. She sits down next to me. "What's wrong Katniss?"

"Peeta and I broke up" she says weakly.

"He dumped you because if he didn't you don't deserve to cry" I say drily. Peeta is my best friend in the world.

"I dumped him" she says even weaker. I stand up and put my empty plate in the sink. I walk outside. I am hit by the warm summer breeze. I walk over to Peeta's he opens the door as I walk to it.

"Hey Prim" he says sadly. He hands me a box "could you give this Katniss?" I nod and take the box. He closes his door and walks to the bakery. I open the box and find a note.

Dear Katniss,

I understand why you've left me. I'm fine with it. I know that Gale will make you happy. I hope he does. I hope we can still be friends.

Your friend,

Peeta

Some of the writing is smudged from tears I'm guessing. I stuff the note back in the box. I walk back in and hand Katniss the box.

"Gale?" I ask. I scowl her. "You've made a mistake but you will have to live with this. You never deserved a guy like Peeta. You're a disappointment." I walk to the stairs. I decide to make her sting "dad would be disappointed with you." I then walk into my room. I sit on my bed. Dammit why did Katniss do this to him? I thought she loved him. My mother walks in.

"Prim" she says as she sits down next to me. "Katniss just-"

"She broke Peeta's heart. He loved her more than his life. He saved her. He saved me" I say "he even saved the guy that took Katniss from him and didn't expect anything in return. Haymitch is right she could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve him." I run out of the room and out the door. I run to the fence. I climb under. I walk to where I remember Katniss kept a bow. I grab the bow and put the quiver over my back. I just shoot at a tree. I let out my anger with every shot. I sadly miss the tree and it hits a squirrel and kills it. I run over "oh god."

"Nice shot Prim" I hear someone say. I turn around and fine Gale and Katniss.

"How long have I been here?" I ask

"A couple of hours" says Katniss.

"I'm still pissed at you" I say bitterly. I pick up the squirrel. "Here you two know how to skin this." Gale pulls out a knife from his belt and skins the squirrel "I didn't mean to shoot it. I was aiming for the old oak."

"Well you mad a perfect shot on a squirrel instead of on a tree" says Gale. I pick up the bow and take the quiver off my back and hand it to Katniss and walk away from them. I walk to the fence. I climb under it and walk back home. As I get into the village I see a little girl selling lemonade. I walk over and buy a glass.

"Have a nice day" she says.

"You too" I say. I take a sip and walk away. I walk to my house and walk in.

"Prim" says my mom.

"What mother?" I ask

"What were you doing?" she asks.

"Nothing" I say as I throw out my cup. I find the box that I gave to Katniss. I take it and walk it upstairs to her room. I walk downstairs and see that my mother has left and Katniss and Gale are downstairs with their tongues crammed down each other's throat. I walk past them and walk out the door. Before I shut it I shout "Don't swallow each other." I walk out the door. Peeta walks to his house.

"Well by the judging of your shouts Katniss is quite quaint with her new boyfriend" says Peeta. He opens his door. He walks in. I walk through the district. Rory walks over to me.

"Hey" he says.

"Hey" I say weakly "so you hear the news?"

"Yup" he says "so did you leave because they were making out?"

"Yup" I say.

"The same an hour ago" he says "I feel sorry for Peeta."

"I think he might find another girl" I say "he's nice, smart and handsome."

"Oh is Primrose Everdeen falling for the baker?" he asks

"No I'm just saying" I say. I do have a little crush on Peeta, okay a huge crush. I walk with Rory until we get to the square. We turn around.

"So um what do you think of Gale and Katniss getting together?" he asks

"I was pissed at Katniss because Peeta is way nicer than Gale" I say "no offense."

"None taken" says Rory. We get to the seam and Rory walks away from me. I walk to my house. It's dinner. I walk in and sit down, finding that Gale is there.

"Hello" I say. My mother gives me my bowl. I spoon some stew into my mouth.

"So Prim how was your stroll?" asks my mother.

"I talked to Rory" I say. I put another spoonful into my mouth.

"What did you talk about?" asks Katniss

"Aw just teenage stuff" I say "he accused me of liking this one guy."

"Which guy?" asks Katniss.

"None of your business" I say. I spoon the last of the stew into my mouth. I wipe my mouth. "So what did you two do besides stick each other's tongues down the other's throat?" My mother clatters her spoon against her bowl. "Rory told me oh and I caught you two. I walked right past you."

"We talked and saw you kill a squirrel" says Gale.

"You hunted?" asks my mother

"I was shooting at a tree and I missed and it killed a squirrel" I say. I put my bowl in the sink. I walk upstairs and open my window. I hear Peeta screaming. He's having an attack. I run downstairs. I run out the door. Katniss follows me. "Don't. He's having an attack." I run into Peeta's house. He's on the floor.

"She tried to kill me with nightlock real or not real?" he asks

"Not real" I say. I take him in my arms. He loosens up and calms down. "Not real." I pull away. "She isn't trying to kill you. She isn't."

"Okay" he says. I walk out of his house. I close the door. Katniss waits outside.

"Nightlock" I say. We walk home. Gale stands outside. "Attack, he was having an attack." He walks home. I walk inside with Katniss. I walk back upstairs. I shut my window. I change out of my clothes and into my night gown.

I doze off. I have a weird dream. I am kissing a boy with blonde hair. He pulls away and it's Peeta. I pull him back down and run my fingers through his hair. I move my hands down and unbutton his shirt, revealing his abs. He kisses my neck as he undoes a dress I am wearing. He then starts kissing my collar bone.

"Prim wake up" I hear Katniss say. I jump up. "It's noon."

"Sorry I had a dream and I didn't want it to be over" I say. Did I just say that?

"Well happy fifteenth birthday" says Katniss. Katniss walks out and I change into a pair of skinny jeans and a grey v neck. I undo the braid that my hair was in revealing perfect waves in my hair. I walk downstairs. I sit down. My mother puts down some French toast in front of me. I take a bite. Gale walks in.

"Whoa, where's Prim and what have you done with her?" he asks

"Well let's see, I just rolled out of bed like this" I say "well my braid made the waves." I take another bite of French toast.

"So have any dreams?" asks my mother.

"No" I say quickly. I feel chills go up my spine remembering my dream.

"You told me you had a dream" says Katniss.

"IhadadreamwhereIwasmakinglovewithaboy" I say very quickly you can't understand it.

"What?" asks Katniss

"I had a dream when I was making love" I say "with a boy." Katniss and my mother's mouths hang open. I take another bite of French toast. "Don't catch flies." They close their mouths.

"Who?" asks my mother

"A boy from the square" I say. I can't tell them about the entire dream "I didn't know him. It could have just been a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes." I finish off my breakfast. My mother takes my plate in silence. I walk outside and see a package. I pick it up and walk back inside. I peel the tape off the box and look inside. It's for me and it's from Annie and Finnick Jr. I find a seashell. I carry the box up to my room. I set it under my desk. I grab my diary and write in it about my dream. I put down the book and walk downstairs and walk outside. Peeta walks over. I feel chills run through me as I hear his voice.

"Prim happy birthday" says Peeta. He holds up a cupcake with a primrose frosted on.

"Thanks" I say. I take the cup cake and take a bite. Peeta laughs "What?"

"Frosting" he says. He wipes my nose. I shudder at his touch "You okay Prim?"

"Yeah" I say. He pulls his hand away.

"You look good" he says.

"Thanks" I say.

"Oh how the boys will be lining up to ask you out" he says "oh how will I bear watching my Prim grow up." I blush.

"Well I have to go to the bakery, my cashier called in sick" he says.

"I could take over" I say.

"No I wouldn't put that boring job on you on your birthday" he says.

"Well if he's sick tomorrow I'll be here" I say. He walks off. I finish my cup cake. Rory walks up to me.

"So birthday girl where do you want to go on this summer day?" he asks

"I don't know just walk around and look in the shops" I say. I walk into my house. Rory follows. I throw out the wrapper for my cup cake and grab my purse. Katniss sighs. "What's wrong Katniss?"

"Nothing just that you're growing up so fast" she says "pretty soon I'll see you walking down that aisle in a white dress and maybe that boy from your dream on the other end."

"I doubt it" I say "he's four years older than me."

"My father was six years older than my mother" says Rory. We walk out of the house. "So what happened in your dream?"

"I was having sex with Peeta" I say.

"Whoa" he says "so you do like him."

"Yes" I say.

"Well I wish you luck Mrs. Mellark" says Rory jokingly. I punch him in the arm. "Kidding."

"Peeta?" asks someone from behind me. I whip my head back and see Gale.

"Uh um" I say "yeah."

"Oh Prim" says Gale "here I won't tell Katniss so don't worry." I sigh in relief. He walks off. Me and Rory walk into a clothes shop. I look in the women's section. I grab a pair of black skinny jeans and I find a tight plaid shirt that's blue and black. I see a woman putting v necks on a table.

"Excuse me where's the changing room?" I ask

"Back there" she says "nice choice. I see very few girls that have good taste in clothes."

"Thanks" I say. I walk to the changing room. I walk into one of the room and change into the shirt. I walk out and look into a mirror. I ask a teenage girl a year older than me how I look.

"You look good" she says "where did you find that?" I point to the section. She walks off.

I walk back into the changing room and change into the jeans. I walk back out. I look good, I wonder if Peeta would like my outfit, dammit Prim stop thinking of him. I walk back into the room and change back into my clothes. I decide to buy the shirt and jeans. I walk to the men's section to look for Rory. He holds a pair of grey jeans.

"Found something" he says.

"Me too. Well I need a guy's opinion" I say.

"Well then let's go to the changing room and you can model for me" he says. We walk back to the changing rooms. Rory sits outside. I change into the jeans and shirt. I walk out. "Yup you look hot now let's leave." I go back into the changing room and change out of the clothes and change back into my others. I walk out and we walk to the register. I buy my stuff first.

"Oh aren't you Primrose Everdeen?" asks a woman I'm guessing by her purple eyes and blue hair is from the capitol.

"Yes" I say.

"Oh how's your sister and Peeta?" she asks

"They broke up and my sister is dating another guy" I say. I hand her a twenty. She gives me back one twenty two.

"Oh that's sad to hear" says the cashier.

"Yeah I guess" I say. I take my bag. Rory buys his stuff and we walk out. Rory sighs.

"What's wrong Rory?" I ask

"Nothing just Vick has been acting strange" he says "and my mother won't tell me why."

"I'm sure he's fine" I say. We get to the seam and Rory walks off. I walk to the village. I walk to my house. I see Gale and Katniss sitting and talking through the window. I read their lips.

"Katniss you know the dream Prim had" I read off of Gale's lips

"Yeah" I read from Katniss' lips. I walk in.

"How are you two?" I ask

"Good" says Gale "happy birthday."

"Thanks" I say. I put my bag on the table. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing" says Katniss. I get up and grab my bag from the table. I walk upstairs. I put my bag down and silently creep down to the edge of the stairs to listen to Gale and Katniss "Gale what about her dream?"

"Well I know what guy she was dreaming about" says Gale "she was dreaming about Peeta." Katniss pounds her fist on the table.

"Son of a bitch" she says. She stands up and walk out the door. I run downstairs and follow her. She runs to the bakery.

Peeta's POV

I sit at the register. Katniss barges into the bakery with an angry look. "What's wrong Katniss?"

"You, what do you do with my sister?" asks Katniss.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "We just hang out and talk or something. What happened is Prim okay?"

"She had a dream" says Katniss "about you." I feel a sting of shock. "She had a dream she was having sex with you."

"Katniss you know I wouldn't do that to Prim" I say. Prim runs in.

"Katniss I can explain" she says. She stands there for a minute "actually I got nothing." I smack my forehead.

"Look" I say "Katniss it's illegal for me to be with her for three years."

"You say you're going to be with her?" asks Katniss

"Yes I mean no. I don't know" I say. Prim grabs her sister's hand and leads her out the door. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair and go back to work.

Prim's POV

"Katniss what the hell was that?" I ask

"Prim your fifteen" she says "you can't do that and plus Peeta's nineteen. It's illegal."

"For three years" I say.

"Your saying you want that from him?" she asks

"Yes Katniss" I say "he's nice, smart, handsome and I trust him more than most people."

"Prim I forbid it" she says

"You're not my mother or the boss of my life" I say "and when I'm eighteen I'm legally an adult and you can't tell me what to do." We get home. I see Gale "just had to tell her Gale." I walk loudly up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Prim's POV

I wake up and I undo my braid. I put on eyeliner and mascara. I slip on my new black skinny jeans and my new shirt. I put on a pair of blue converse. I walk downstairs.

"You put that on for your boyfriend?" asks Katniss bitterly.

"Yep" I say as I grab the milk from the fridge. I grab a bowl and the cereal. I pour the cereal in the bowl then the milk and I grab a spoon. I sit down and start eating. "So want to hang out today?"

"Sure" says Katniss. I finish my cereal and out my empty bowl in the sink. I grab Katniss' bowl and put it in the sink. I sit back down. We sit in silence until we decide to leave. I grab my purse and we walk out the door. We walk around the district. I see Peeta in the square carrying a sack of flour. He's not wearing a shirt. I stop and stare "earth to Prim."

"Oh sorry" I say. She sighs. I see little kids run around and play. I smile; they wouldn't play if there was a hunger games. We walk to the candy shop. I buy a bag of peppermints. We walk out. We walk past the bakery. I straighten up. Katniss scowls when Peeta's walks out. He waves and smiles at us. I wave back. Katniss walks ahead. I catch up to her. I pop a peppermint into my mouth. The mint taste spreads across my tongue. We walk around the district. We walk back to the house. Katniss walks into the house. As I walk in Peeta walks up to me and stops me.

"Prim can I talk to you?" he asks

"Yeah" I say. I shut the door.

"Look Prim" he says "would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?"

"Sure I would love to" I say.

"Cool I'll pick you up at seven" he says "and nice outfit."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll see you later" I say. I stand on my toes and kiss him on the cheek. I walk in. Katniss turns from the window. "You were watching us?"

"Yup" she says "you kissed him."

"On the cheek" I say.

"You're going out with him tomorrow?" she asks

"You read his lips'?" I ask

"Yup" she says.

"Yes I am" I say. She sighs. I run upstairs.

The next day

My date is in fifteen minutes. I picked out an orange dress with that goes down one inch below the knee. I have on a pair of gold colored flats. My hair is down in its original wave. I put on my makeup. I am putting on a light pink lipstick on to my lips when Katniss walks in.

"You look nice" she says.

"Thanks" I say. I put down my lipstick and turn to her. "Katniss if you're not okay with-"

"I'm fine with it. As long as he doesn't make a move" she says. She walks out. I pick up my purse and walk downstairs. My mother is sitting down at the table. I sit down in silence for fifteen minutes. The doorbell rings. Katniss gets the door. I walk up to the door.

"Prim you look beautiful" says Peeta.

"Thanks" I say. I walk out of the door. We walk on. "So where are we going?"

"The nameless" he says. The nameless is a bistro that is very fancy.

"Peeta don't a lot of capitol people work and eat there?" I ask.

"I don't know" he says "I guess we'll have to find out won't we miss Everdeen." He takes my hand. We walk to the nameless. We get in line. We get up to the hostess "Mellark party for two." The capitol woman looks at me puzzled.

"Is there anything wrong ma'am?" I ask

"Well when we heard Mellark party of two we thought Peeta would have brought Katniss."

"We broke up" says Peeta drily. The woman seats us.

"What would you like to drink?" she asks

"Water" I say

"Iced tea" says Peeta. She walks away. Peeta pulls out my chair for me. I sit down. He takes his seat across from me. "So how's school?"

"Good." I say "how's things at the bakery?"

"Good, one of my workers just had a baby. A boy, I think his name is Anthony" says Peeta.

"I love that name" I say.

"I prefer the name Siege for a girl" he says. The woman brings our drinks.

"Your server will be with you shortly" she says. She walks off. I take a sip from my water.

"How exactly did I catch your eye Prim?" asks Peeta

"I don't know it's just how nice, smart, handsome you are it just won me over" I say. The server walks up to our table.

"Hello my name is Cecilia I will be your serve- oh my gosh, your Peeta Mellark" says the server.

"Yes I am. Hello Cecilia" says Peeta.

"Wait if you're here than where's Katniss? Did you guys break up? And who are you?" asks Cecilia

"Yes we broke up. Katniss is at her house and this is Prim" says Peeta.

"Katniss' sister?" asks Cecilia

"Yes" I say.

"So Peeta are you seeing anyone?" ask Cecilia

"Yes" says Peeta. I smirk. Cecilia frowns and asks if we're ready to order. "Yes, I'll have the chicken."

"The same" I say. She takes our menus' and walks off. I look around and see many girls staring at Peeta. "Well it seems you've caught many other girls' eyes Peeta."

"Well if I had to choose from the many girls it would be you I would choose" he says.

"Well you'll have to wait a few years" I say.

"I don't care" he says "I'm sure it'll be worth the wait." I smile. A girl walks over with another girl.

"Are you Peeta?" she asks

"Yep" says Peeta.

"Can we take a picture with you?" asks the other girl

"I would love to but I'm kind of on a date" says Peeta.

"Oh is Katniss here then?" asks the first girl

"No. They broke up" I say "she's dating another guy."

"Aren't you her sister?" asks the girl

"Yes" I say.

"So are you dating Peeta?" asks both girls

"Um-"I say.

"Yes" says Peeta "yes we are indeed dating."

"Well we have to go" says the first girl and they walk off.

"So we're dating?" I ask

"If you want to" he says.

"Well then sure" I say. The waitress comes with our food.

"Enjoy" says Cecilia and she walks off. Peeta looks around.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"I feel like I'm being watched" he says.

"You probably are being watched" I say. I take a bite of my chicken. He turns back to me.

"Have I ever told you the story of Mellark prank day?" he asks

"No" I say.

"Well I'll tell you" he says "when I was younger me and my brothers had this day were you prank each other and the person with the most amount of pranks would win. The first prank was on my brother Rye. My other brother Mark pulled down his pants when Rye's crush was walking past us. And Rye pranked me by putting itching powder in my pants."

"Itching powder?" I ask

"It's this powder that will make someone get really itchy where ever you put it on them" he says. "Well at the end of the day we were all tied with five pranks. I found out my brothers had ganged up on me and were planning to pour two bags of flour all over me. I got them by pouring water all over the floor and when they walked into the back of the bakery, carrying these two bags of flour. They slip on the water and fall, getting them covered in flour. They looked like ghosts." I lightly laugh.

"That's sounds like a funny sight to see" I say. "Once when I was six my sister and my dad scared the life out of me. You see I am scared easily. My dad told me a scary story that said that a ghost of a child would come to a house and take a child every year on the anniversary of her death. And she would be in tattered clothes and have a white face. I was so scared. Then Katniss wore these old clothes and covered her face in flour. As I was walking in the house, she was hiding in a corner and she jumped out and grabbed me. I ended up crying for ten minutes and couldn't sleep that night."

"Aw that's horrible. Why would you scare a six year old that much?" asks Peeta

"I don't know" I say "but they would laugh when they thought of it."

"That's not funny at all" says Peeta.

"I always thought the same" I say. Cecilia comes with the check. I reach for it. Peeta snaps it up.

"I got it" he says. He puts the money down.

"At least let me take the tip" I say.

"No I insist plus it's my treat" he says. Cecilia walks back.

"I'll be back with your change" she says.

"No it's taken care of" says Peeta. Cecilia nods and walks off. We walk out of the restaurant. It's cold outside. I end up shivering "you cold?" I nod. Peeta takes off his jacket and puts around my shoulders'. He puts his arm around me. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too" I say. We get to my house. "Thanks Peeta I had fun I hope we can do this again soon."

"Yeah me too, I'll call you" he says. He just stands there staring at me. "You look so beautiful." I hand him his jacket. He walks off. I wish that he kissed me. I walk into my house wearing a huge smile.

"Well I'm guessing you had a nice time" says my mother.

"Yep" I say " he is so sweet and oh my god he is so cute."

Peeta's POV

Prim is so beautiful. I know why I felt like Katniss was supposed to be in my life. She was leading me to Prim. I wished I kissed her. I should have kissed her. Why didn't I kiss her? I smell my jacket. It smells like her. Like flowers. I walk into my house. I sit on my couch. I hear a knocking at the door. I open it and find Haymitch.

"What do you need?" I ask

"I heard you're dating Prim" he says. He walks in.

"Yeah" I say "she's just perfect."

"I thought you liked Katniss" he says

"I realized Katniss was just leading me to Prim" I say.

"Well boy the press will be pissed and so will people who were expecting a happy ending to the story of the star crossed lovers" he says.

"Well we'll have a happy ending just not with each other" I say. He grabs a bottle of liquor I keep in the fridge just in case we have a shortage. He grabs two glasses. He pours two glasses and hands me a glass.

"Boy you best not knock that girl up" he says.

"Haymitch I'm still a virgin" I say.

"I thought you slept with Katniss" he says.

"I slept with her but I never did it with her" I say.

"Oh well good then it will make it less awkward" says Haymitch.

"Yep" I say. I take a sip of liquor. It burns as it runs down my throat. I put it down. "You can have it."

"Okay" he says. I sigh. "What's wrong?"

"I should have kissed her" I say.


	3. Chapter 3

Prim's POV

I wake up. Last night was great. Peeta was so nice. I wished he kissed me though. I walk downstairs. I grab a bowl and pour some cereal.

"Oh Prim I forgot to ask you something" says Katniss "did you kiss Peeta?"

"No" I say. I sit down and start eating.

"You wish you did?" she asks

"Can we not talk about it" I snap.

"Yeah" she says. I take another bite of cereal. She puts her bowl into the sink "how much longer until you go back to school?"

"A month" I say. I drink the milk from my bowl and out it in the sink. I go upstairs and I change into an orange t shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I brush out my hair and brush my teeth. I slip on a pair of sandals. I walk downstairs and watch television.

I get up and walk to the door. It's about noon. I walk outside. I walk along the wall of my house. "I should have kissed you shouldn't have I?" I hear someone ask. I turn around and see Peeta. His sky blue eyes stare into my grey blue ones.

"Yes" I say. He walks closer to me. I step back. I end up against the wall. Peeta puts his hands on the wall. We are only inches away from each other. He leans in closer to me. I put my hands on his chest and lean towards him. This will be my first kiss. Our lips touch. I feel a small spark. I pull away. He smiles.

"You feel something?" he asks

"Yeah" I say.

"Me too" he says.

"A spark" I say.

"The same" he says. He takes his hands off the wall. He walks off. I rest my head against the wall. That was amazing.

One year later

I sit around the house. I'm hanging out with Peeta, Katniss, Gale, Rory and Delly.

"I'm bored" says Rory.

"Let's play truth or dare" says Peeta. He stands up. "Got a bottle?"

"Haymitch finished off a bottle last night" says Katniss. Peeta grabs a bottle from the counter. We sit in a circle.

"I'll go first" says Rory. He spins and it lands on Peeta.

"I'll take truth" says Peeta.

"Are you a virgin?" asks Rory

"Yes and proud of it" says Peeta. Peeta spins the bottle. It lands on Delly.

"Dare" says Delly

"Walk up to a random person and say you hate that you love them" says Peeta.

"Aw come on" says Delly. She runs outside. She walks up to a guy and says her dare. The guy runs off like a bullet. She walks back in and spins. It lands on me.

"Dare" I say.

"Read the last text you got and tell us when and from who" says Delly. I pull out my phone and scroll down to a text I got from Peeta this morning.

"Okay I got a text this morning from Peeta" I say "Hey babe just texting to say I love you."

"Aw" says Delly.

"It's not that cute" says Katniss.

"It's adorable" says Delly. I spin and it lands on Gale.

"Dare" he says.

"Lick frosting off of Delly's nose" I say. I grab a thing of frosting. I put some on Delly's nose.

"Why did you pick me into this?" asks Delly

"I don't know just wanted to" I say. Gale licks it off. He then spins.

"Come on land on Prim" he says. It lands on me "yes."

"Dare" I say.

"Say in bed after everything you say" he says.

"Shit in bed" I say. Everyone but Peeta and I laugh. I spin. It lands on Rory.

"Truth" he says.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend in bed?" I ask. "Forget the in bed part in bed."

"I have a girlfriend. Her name is Jenifer" he says. He spins and it lands on Katniss.

"Truth" says Katniss.

"What was the worst thing you've done to Prim?" he asks

"The ghost story" I say. They all look at me. "In bed."

"Yup that was the worst thing" says Katniss "you all know that story right?"

"Gale told me" says Rory.

"Peeta told me" says Delly. Katniss spins. It lands on Delly.

"Truth" says Delly.

"Have ever had a boyfriend?" asks Katniss

"Yes I did but he died. He died in the seventy second games" say Delly "I thought he was going to win since he was in the final three but the boy from two cut off his head." Delly wipes away a tear.

"He was a nice kid" says Peeta. Delly spins and it lands on me.

"Dare in bed" I say.

"Sing everything you say for the rest of the game "says Delly.

"Okay in bed" I sing.

"Well spin Prim" says Peeta. I spin and it lands on Peeta.

"Dare" he says.

"Wait may I have someone say this for me in bed. Forget the in bed part in bed" I sing. I whisper into Katniss' ear

"Sing a song for us" says Katniss. Peeta stands up and starts singing.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay?

I say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

'Cause girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

'Cause girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

The way you are

The way you are

Girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

'Cause girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are, yeah

When he finishes he kisses me. "That was beautiful Peeta" I say.

"Just like you" he says.

"You didn't say in bed or sing" says Gale.

"Aw go suck on an egg" says Peeta. Gale shuts up.

"Peeta you romantic devil you" says Delly.

"May we stop playing?" asks Katniss

"Yes and may I stop singing and say in bed in bed?" I sing.

"Yes" says Peeta.

"Great" I say. Peeta's phone rings. He opens it.

"Hello" he says "oh really oh yeah I'll tell her you're coming. That's great see you tomorrow." He closes his phone "Effie called. She's coming for a visit."

The next day

Peeta's POV

Katniss, Gale, Prim and I stand on the platform on at the train station. Effie's train pulls in. I never told her about me and Katniss splitting and her start dating Gale and I Prim. Effie walks off of the train. She walks over to us.

"Hello" she says "oh Prim how you've grown."

"Hello Effie" says Prim.

"Hey Effie how are you?" I ask

"Good" she says "good news the district look is in." She is jeans and a long sleeved shirt and her hair is blonde.

"Is that your real hair?" asks Katniss

"Yes" says Effie

"You should keep it like that" says Gale "you look much better."

"Thank you" says Effie "so Katniss, Peeta how's your relationship going. Thinking about tying the knot?"

"Look Effie we broke up" I say "and we found someone else. Both of us and we're very happy with our new relationship." Effie stands there for a few moments.

"Who?" she asks sharply

"I'm dating Gale" says Katniss.

"And you Peeta" says Effie.

"Prim" I say.

"I thought that you two loved each other" says Effie.

"I realized I loved Gale more" says Katniss.

"So you leave the boy that's loved you all his life" says Effie as we start to walk to the car.

"I found another girl Effie" I say "I love her more." I put my arm around Prim.

"I've been gone for too long" says Effie.

"Two years yes that's too long" I say. We get to the car. Gale and I put the bags in the trunk. I take the driver's seat and Prim shot gun and Effie, Gale and Katniss are in the back. The car ride is silent. We get to the village. Haymitch walks out of house. He's surprisingly sober.

"Sober without Effie?" I ask

"No Effie called yesterday saying 'Haymitch you better be sober when I come'" says Haymitch.

"I will not be staying with a drunk" says Effie.

"I see the district look made a comeback" says Haymitch. Gale and I get Effie's bags out of the car and take it to Haymitch's house. We then bid them farewell.

The next month

Prim's POV

I sit at the register of the bakery. I'm helping out Peeta. Katniss and Gale walk into the bakery. "Hey" I say.

"Prim we have something to tell you" say Katniss.

"We're engaged" says Gale.

"Oh um-"I say.

"That's great" says Peeta as he walks out of the kitchen. His pale face has streaks of frosting. He takes a rag and wipes the frosting of his face. "I'm so happy for you two." He walks over to me and puts his arm around me.

"So when did you propose Gale?" I ask

"Three weeks ago" he says.

"And waited to tell us now?" I ask

"We didn't want to…" says Katniss but her mind wanders.

"Rush it" says Gale "Peeta would you be my best man?"

"I would be honored" says Peeta.

"Prim would you be my maid of honor?" asks Katniss

"I would love to" I say. I hug them. Peeta stays behind the counter. He walks back into the kitchen.

"Well I think we should go" says Katniss.

"Bye" I say. They leave. I walk into the back. Peeta is frosting a cake. "You okay Peet?"

"Yeah" he says "why wouldn't I be Prim?"

"I don't know the first girl you loved is marrying another man" I say.

"I love you more and I'm happy that Katniss found someone she loved more. I think she was just leading me to you. She wasn't the one for me. You are" he says. I smirk and walk over and kiss him. He pulls away when the door dings signaling that a customer has come in. I walk back to the front. I grab the writing pad and look down waiting to write down the order.

"Hello welcome what would you like?" I ask. I look up and see Rye. "I thought you were dead."

"I live on" he says "so may I see my brother." I call Peeta from the back. He walks to the door.

"What do you need lo- Rye?" he asks

"Yup it's me Peeta" says Rye. Peeta runs over and hugs him. "So how are things with you and Katniss?" Peeta pulls away.

"Uh um we uh broke up" says Peeta. Rye face goes red.

"What that bitch she hurt you didn't she?" asks Rye through gritted teeth.

"Rye its fine" says Peeta "I found someone better."

"You got with Delly?" asks Rye

"No he got with me" I say.

"Whoa, whoa what?" asks Rye

"We're dating" I say.

"Okay well okay Peeta I came here because I had to tell you. You're an uncle" says Rye.

"Whoa really who's the mother?" asks Peeta

"Sandra Miller" says Rye. She was the daughter of the fabric store owner.

"I thought she died" I say.

"She was in a hospital in district nine. The same hospital I was in and we talked a lot and ended up dating and got married and six months ago we had baby Miley" says Rye. He pulls out a picture of a baby with shining blue eyes and ashy blonde hair.

"She's adorable" I say. I hand him back the picture.

"You could have told me six months ago or nine months before that or a few years ago that that you were alive" says Peeta.

"I didn't know that you were still in district twelve" says Rye "until last week." Rye and Peeta go to the back.

Six months later

I watch as Katniss walks down the aisle. She smiles. Gale stands at the altar. He has a nervous smile. Katniss gets to the altar. The priest starts. Then Katniss and Gale say their I do's. They kiss. I look up at Peeta. He smiles as Katniss and Gale walk from the altar. We walk behind them. Peeta gazes at me. We watch Katniss and Gale enter the limbo.

"Peeta" I say.

"Yes love?" he asks

"I love you" I say.

"I love you more" he says. He kisses the top of my head.

The reception was nice besides Haymitch getting drunk and Peeta had to keep him from drinking too much. The bouquet is about to be thrown. I stand off in the corner. The bouquet lands right in front of me. I slowly pick it up. I look up at Peeta. He has a 100 watt smile. Katniss walks down.

"So how are you feeling Mrs. Hawthorne?" I ask

"Good just a little um light headed" says Katniss "oh I see you caught the bouquet." She bites her lip.

"Katniss chill its fine" I say "Peeta has Haymitch under control."

"But who has him under control?" asks Katniss

"What do you mean?" I ask. "Katniss he hasn't had an attack for almost two years."

"I mean-"she says.

"He doesn't love you anymore Katniss he wouldn't do that" I spit out.

"Prim you never stop loving your first love" says Katniss weakly.

"You still like Peeta?" I ask. She nods. I walk off. I sit next to Peeta. "Peeta if you found out Katniss still loved you would you leave me?"

"Not in a million years. Prim I love you more than I ever loved her" he says. He kisses me on the top of the head. I relax. "Why you ask love?"

"She still kinda likes you" I mumble.

"Doesn't matter Prim I promise I would never leave you for her. I love you" he says. He takes my hands. "Prim you'll never have to worry. I love you with all my heart. You're all I got. I need you and you need me." Gale sits down.

"Hello so what's it like to be married?" asks Peeta.

"Happier" says Gale. Gale takes a sip of scotch. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing" I say coolly.

"So you two going to dance?" asks Gale. I hear the song when you think of me by Ryan Huston. I take Peeta's hand and lead him to the dance floor. He takes my hand and puts his other hand on my waist. I put my free hand on his shoulder.

"You know this song makes me think of Finnick saying his final good byes to Annie during the rebellion" says Peeta. He pulls me in closer. I rest my head on his shoulder. "You look beautiful."

Peeta's POV

I hold Prim in my arms as we dance. I love her so much. She rests her head on my shoulder. Her eyelashes brush against my neck as she blinks. It tickles. The song ends and we walk off the dance floor.

"I love you" she says.

"I love you more" I say. I sit down at the table in between Prim and Katniss. I look around the reception hall. The carvings on the ceiling are beautiful. You can tell it was carved by hand. I look back down at Prim. Her grey blue eyes twinkle. Her hair is perfect. It looks like strands of gold. I stare at her for a while.

"What?" she asks

"Could you get any more beautiful?" I ask.

"I'm not beautiful" she mumbles.

"You're amazing Prim how could you not say you're beautiful?" I ask. I tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You're perfect." She smiles and looks down. "You are, don't let anyone tell you different." I kiss the top of her head. I pull away and take a sip of water. I look at the room. Many capitol people are here but the look normal since the district look is still in.

The reception ends. I walk with Prim to the village. "So Prim what's your thoughts on that wedding?" I ask

"I'm liked it especially since I caught the bouquet" she says.

"My favorite part was just being with you" I say. We get the village. Prim's phone rings.

"You're kidding mom right?" she asks into her phone. "Today oh and you'll be gone until tomorrow at three. That's horrible. Oh fine love you too." She puts her phone in her purse. "My mom got called into the hospital. She'll be gone until tomorrow afternoon. A woman has to be watch twenty four seven and my mom has to take over." She sighs. "I hate being alone in the house. I don't exactly feel safe."

"I could stay over" I say.

"Oh you're kidding right Peeta?" she asks

"No I'm serious" I say.

"Fine then" she says. She takes my hand.

"But nothing will happen" I say. She nods. We get to her house. I look at the clock. It's eleven. I yawn. Prim walks upstairs. I sit down on the couch. I almost dose off several times. She comes down.

"Time for bed" she says. I walk up slowly. We get into bed. I hold Prim in my arms. I fall asleep in my suit. I have a dream. I'm baking with a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She laughs like Prim. Prim walks down holding a baby boy. "Mommy!" shouts the little girl and she runs and hugs Prim.

"Peeta wake up" I hear Prim whisper in my ear. I slowly open my eyes. I see Prim standing over me. I sit up a little and kiss her. She pulls away. I sit up. I get up.

"I should leave" I say. I kiss her and walk out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

About two years later

(Prim's eighteenth birthday)

Prim's POV

Today I turn eighteen. I get out of bed and get dressed. I walk downstairs. Only Katniss sits.

"Hey Prim I was thinking let's just walk around the district" says Katniss.

"Shouldn't you be with your husband?" I ask.

"I would rather hang out with my not so little sis" says Katniss. She throws a pair of shoes at me. I slide them on. I walk with her. We get to where Peeta asked me out. I find a piece of paper. I open it.

Dear Prim,

I have asked Katniss to take you out because I've hidden your present in the district. You must go around the district where my special messengers will give these clues to help you find the gift.

Love,

Peeta

I put the note in my pocket. "Let's get started" I say. We walk out of the village. A little girl runs up to me. She hands me a note. I open it.

Dear Prim,

You've come to the first place. Recognize it?

Love,

Peeta

I realize this is where Peeta first said I love you. I put the note in my pocket and walk off. We get to the front of the nameless. A boy hands me a note.

Dear Prim,

You are still far away. Which means I still miss you. Can you think of what happened here?

Love,

Peeta

This is where we had our first date was. I get the hint and walk to the bakery. It's closed. I pluck a note from the door.

Dear Prim,

I see you've figured me out. Clever. Well you still have some ways to go and you might have to back track some.

Love,

Peeta

I sigh. "Katniss do you know how many notes there are?" I ask

"Seven I think or ten" she says. I am approach by a girl. She hands me a rose and a note.

Dear Prim,

I hope that you are holding flowers right now. If you are you are close but still have some ways. Go to where I should have kissed you.

Love,

Peeta

I run to the village and go to the wall of the house. I find another note.

Dear Prim,

You have two more to go before you come. I think its two too long but it'll be worth it. I promise. Your next note will come by cuteness

Love,

Peeta

I sigh. "My next note will come by cuteness. What does that mean?" I

ask

"Maybe it's that cute puppy that's running over" says Katniss. I crouch down and pet the dog. I find a note in his collar.

"You are so right. How did you know?" I ask

"I know what'll happen but you'll have to find out" she says. I open the letter.

Dear Prim,

One more to go love and you'll find me. Now go to where you grow.

Love,

Peeta

P.S. That puppy is cute right?

"The primrose garden" I say. I run to the town garden. I run through the walk way I find a note on a primrose. I pick it up.

Dear Prim,

Come to the meadow. Your search is done. I love you.

Love,

Peeta

"The meadow" I say. I run off. I run to the meadow. I see Peeta standing with a bouquet. "Peeta!" I run into his arms.

"Prim before I give you your present will you answer a question?" he asks

"Yes" I say. He pulls away. He puts his hand into his pocket he pulls out a ring. I cup my hands over my mouth. I start to cry. He gets down on one knee

"Primrose Everdeen will you marry me?" he asks.

"Yes" I say. He stands up. He puts the ring on my finger. He kisses me.

"I love you" he says.

"I love you too" I say. I still cry. He wipes my tears away.

"Don't cry" he says. I take his hand. He lifts my hand. "I know this looks tacky but the rose shows how our loved bloomed from a friendship." I smile.

"That's not flashy it's sweet" I say.

I see Katniss, Gale and my mother at the end of the meadow. "I would like you to meet the helpers" he says.

"You guys helped?" I ask

"Yep" says Katniss.

"I sent the kids" says my mother.

"I got you around the district to get you to your destination" says Katniss.

"I helped put the notes in place. Was the dog cute?" says Gale

"Adorable" I say. Peeta puts his arm around me.

"Thanks so much" says Peeta. He kisses the top of my head.

"No problem" says Katniss. They all walk away.

"Happy birthday love" says Peeta.

"It's happy now" I say. We walk to his house. "I love you."

"I love you more" he says.

Six months later

I stand waiting at the end of the aisle. I feel like I might pass out. "Prim you okay?" asks Katniss

"Scared" I say.

"You love him?" she asks

"More than everything" I say.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?" she asks

"Yes" I say "no other boy will ever compare."

"Well then you have nothing to worry about" she says "Prim I almost ran off on my wedding day you're doing much better than I was."

"Well I see it worked out" I say "you got the down the aisle and now you're expecting a baby in six months."

"Yeah" she says. She rubs her bump. "Now get down that aisle and marry the boy that no one will ever compare." The music starts and Katniss walks off with Gale. They're the matron of honor and the best man. Then Rory and Jenifer go. I then slowly walk towards the altar. I see Peeta. He smiles his 100 watt smile. He stands in his tux. A white rose on his lapel. I get to the altar and take Peeta's hands in mine. I stare into his sky blue eyes.

"Peeta do you take Primrose to have and to hold, for rich and for poor, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?" asks the priest

"I do" says Peeta.

"And do you Primrose take Peeta to have and to hold, for rich and for poor, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?" asks the priest

"I do" I say.

"I now present you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" says the priest. Peeta dips me and kisses me. He lets me backup. I take my bouquet from Katniss. Me and Peeta walk off.

We get to the reception. Haymitch is sober. Katniss and my mother are in tears. Peeta and I are super happy right now. We step up for our first dance. We picked a drop in the ocean by Ron Pope. Peeta holds me close.

"You are my heaven" he whispers. We twirl around. I see my mother. She is still crying. The song ends and me and Peeta walk off the dance floor. "You know what's sad."

"What?" I ask

"We don't get to have a father daughter dance or a mother son dance" says Peeta. I sigh.

"Yeah" I say drily. We sit down at our table. I watch the people dance. I zone out until I have to toss the bouquet. Jenifer catches it. I laugh at Rory's reaction. He made a weird face I can't describe really. We then cut the cake. And we leave the reception hall. We get in a limo that takes us to our house.

We walk through the door. Peeta sits on the couch. "Well aren't you going to sit down Mrs. Mellark?" he asks. I smirk at him using my new last name. I walk over and sit next to him. I rest my head on his shoulder. He pulls me in for a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck. He stands up. I get up without pulling away. I wrap my legs around his waist. He grabs me and carries me to the bedroom still never parting from our kiss. He drops me onto the bed. I start to unbutton his shirt, revealing his chest. I get on top of him and trace his abs with my tongue. I start to kiss his chest and work my way up his body. I get to his neck. He starts to unzip my dress. I get back to kissing him on the lips. He flips and ends up on top of me. He kisses my neck. I let out a moan.

The next day

I sit up and see Peeta is still sleeping. I grab some clothes and change. I walk downstairs and start breakfast. I put some eggs into a skillet. I hear a knock on the door. I see Katniss.

"What?" I ask.

"You didn't hear?" she asks

"No" I say. She opens the mailbox.

"Well you got the letter" she says. Peeta walks down.

"What's wrong?" he asks. He walks over. He takes the letter. "It's from Paylor." He rips open the letter. He reads the letter. He drops the paper.

"What's wrong hun?" I ask

"They need me and Gale to go to the capitol for crowd control" he says "they're rebelling."

"Yeah" says Katniss. Peeta looks down at the floor. Katniss leaves.

"They're shipping us next week" he says. He walks to the door. He walks around the house and then comes back with a box. He opens it. He pulls out an army uniform. He drops it in the box and punches the wall. He falls to the ground.

"Peeta" I say. I kneel down next to him.

"What Prim?" he asks.

"It's going to be alright" I say. I smell smoke, my eggs. I run to the stove. They're black. I swear under my breath and throw them out. I pull out a box of cereal and some bowls. Peeta gets up and grabs the milk.

"Prim what if-"he says.

"No" I say.

"But I-"he says.

"No Peeta no" I say. I feel a stirring in my stomach. I run to the bathroom and throw up. "No, no, no."

"Prim are you okay?" asks Peeta. He tries to open the door.

"I'm fine. Don't come in" I say. He opens the door anyways.

"No" he says "you can't be are you?"

"I don't know" I say. I hug my knees to my chest. Peeta takes me in his arms. "What if I am?"

"Well we'll just have to adjust" he says.

"But what if you're gone for more than a few months or I lose you?" I ask

"You'll have your mother and Katniss is in the same position as you" he says "Gale is leaving too and she's three months pregnant with his son." We get up and walk downstairs.

"I'm going to call my mother so I can make sure" I say. He nods. He eats and then takes the box to the bedroom. I call my mother.

"Yes Prim what do you need?" she asks.

"Mom I need you" I say "I might be pregnant."

"I'll be right over" she says. The line goes dead. I hang up the phone and sit at the table until I hear a knock on the door. I get up and find my mother. She walks in. She opens her bag. "I'll need a urine sample." She hands me a bottle. I go to the bathroom and pee into the bottle and close the cap. I walk downstairs. She takes it from me and pours these chemicals into the bottle. "One minute. If it's blue you're pregnant if it stays the same you're not." Peeta walks down. He stands next to me. It turns blue. "Positive." I feel joy and terror. My mother pours out the bottle and she leaves. I stand in shock.

"Prim I'll come home I promise" says Peeta. He takes me into his arms. I cry into his shirt.

"Peeta but you could die and I can't do this alone" I say.

"You'll never be alone Prim" he says "I love you, both of you."

"I love you too" I say.


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta's POV

I walk downstairs in my uniform. I see Prim and Katniss siting downstairs. Gale stands waiting for me.

"So Prim told us the news" says Gale.

"Yeah" I say.

"In the same situation I guess" says Gale as he rubs the back of his neck. Prim stands up. Her eyes full of tears. I take her into my arms.

"I have to go" I say "I must fight for you. Please remember that I love you more than anything. I will fight for you both."

"Come home" she says "I love you."

"I love you more" I say. The man that's taking us signals us to leave. I take my arms off of Prim and give her one last kiss. I then walk off to the jeep with Gale. We get into the back and the car drives off.

"Do you think we'll come home?" asks Gale

"I hope so" I say "I just want to see my child and my wife."

"The same" he says "I want to see Troy grow up."

"Oh you're going to name the child Troy. That's a nice name" I say.

"I've never seen Katniss so scared when she found out I was going" he says.

"The same" I say "try her finding out the same day that she's also pregnant with your child."

"Oh two shots in the same place at the same time ouch" says Gale. We stop at the edge of the district. I see several other jeeps carrying young men. A man is handing off guns and bags of supplies and ammo. Gale and I get our supplies and the car travels to the next districts.

Prim's POV

Peeta and Gale have been in the capitol for five months. The television turns on. It's a message from squad 452. The squad Gale and Peeta are in. A man goes on about that a bomb had exploded near their camp and they haven't identified who's alive. I feel hot tears pour down my face. "Peeta" I say "please be alive."

Peeta's POV

I get off the ground. My arm is killing me. A medic comes over. He ties a sling onto my arm. "Mr. Mellark we need to move" he says.

"Where's Gale?" I ask

"He lost his right leg" he says. He helps me get my pack back on. I pick up my gun and walk off. I look to the ground and see four of my squad dead. One is about sixteen. I walk past them and see Gale being carried on by three men and a tourniquet tied around his leg.

"Gale" I say. I run over.

"If I don't make it give this to Katniss" he says. He hands me an envelope. I take it and stuff it in my pocket.

"I will" I say. We walk. The medics keep him stable. "How much longer will we be in the capitol."

"A few more weeks" says the only girl on our squad.

"Gale please hold on, if you come home. You might get there just in time to see Troy be born" I say. We walk and find shelter. We spread a clean sheet on the floor and lay Gale down. The medics get to work on him and I keep watch. I hear Gale's cries of pain. This is how I'm spending my twenty third birthday. In the capitol while my pregnant wife thinks I'm dead and my friend is dying. I sit down and sigh.

A few weeks later

Prim's POV

I sit at the platform waiting to find Peeta. He and Gale walks off. Gale is wobbling with a cane in his hand. Peeta has his arm in a sling. "Where's Katniss?" asks Gale

"Troy came early" I say "she's at home taking care of him."

"Dammit" says Gale.

"What happened to your leg?" I ask

"He lost in the explosion" says Peeta drily. We get into the car. I drive them home.

"Katniss almost lost it when they announced the explosion" I say "me, I barely kept it together."

"Sorry but at least now the kids won't know a life with games for good" say Peeta. I pull into the driveway. Peeta gets out and helps Gale out. I can hear Troy crying from Katniss' house. Peeta helps Gale over to his house. Peeta knocks. Katniss comes out holding baby Troy in her arms.

"Gale" she says. She hugs him. He sticks his cane in the ground. "What happened?"

"He lost a leg in the explosion" says Peeta. Gale walks into the house and shuts the door. Peeta walks back over to me. "Did you find out the gender?"

"Yeah" I say "a baby girl." He smiles.

"I was hoping for a girl" he says. We walk into the house.

"I still don't know what to name her" I say.

"Clove" he says.

"Why after her?" I ask

"She was the only one in the career pack that liked me and wanted me in" says Peeta.

"Okay what would her middle name be?" I ask

"Emily" he says "after her grandmother."

"Okay" I say "Clove Emily Mellark." He kisses me.

"I missed you" he says.

"I missed you too" I say.

Peeta's POV

I sit down on the couch. I take out the letter Gale gave me if he died. I open it. They're divorce papers. "What are those?" asks Prim as she sits down next to me.

"Gale gave these to me to give to Katniss" I say "they're divorce papers." She loses all color. "Did Katniss ever talk of divorcing him?"

"No" she says.

"Why would they though" I say "they're happy as can be. Really they seem it." She takes the papers.

"Looks like Gale filed them" she says "only his signature is on there. He wanted to divorce her. She doesn't even know." I sigh. I take the papers. I hold them to rip them. "No Peeta don't." She takes them again.

"Why?" I ask

"She has to know. If he wanted to then who knows if he'll ever change his mind" she says.

"I'm not going to let him hurt her like that" I say "she's like a sister to me Prim. She is your sister Prim. You want to break her heart."

"I want her to know the truth" she says. "I've never kept a secret from Katniss and I'm not going to start now." I sigh.

"Fine Prim" I say "break your sister's heart. But I just don't want to see that train wreck."


	6. Chapter 6

Prim's POV

I sit and drink tea with Katniss. "So did you decide on a name yet? " she asks

"Clove Emily" I say.

"That's a nice name" she says. I sigh.

"Katniss have you and Gale had any problems?" I ask.

"No, why?" she asks.

"Katniss, Gale gave Peeta these papers. I just thought you should know" I say. I take out the divorce papers. I slide them across the table. She takes them. She starts to cry. She hides her face in her hands.

"I just don't know why" she says. Gale and Peeta walk in.

"We got the…"says Peeta. He and Gale put down a box. "Crib."

"What are you holding Katniss?" asks Gale

"Divorce papers. You filed" says Katniss angrily. "Why Gale? Why?"

"Forgive me" says Gale.

"For what" spits Katniss.

"I've been sleeping with Madge" says Gale drily. "She made me choose. You or her."

"We have a child together" says Katniss angrily. The tears still stream down her face though.

"Don't hate me" says Gale.

"Why would I not?" asks Katniss. She takes a pen from the table. She signs the paper. "There take it. Get the hell out of me and my son's life. You are dead to me."

"Katniss" says Peeta quickly "don't do this."

"Why" screams Katniss.

"I changed my mind I choose you Katniss" says Gale "I told Madge a week after I came home. I thought you'd never see those papers."

"You still cheated you son of a bitch" says Katniss "I never want to see you again. You will never see Troy. I swear to god you come within a hundred feet of my son I will kill you." Gale takes the papers. Peeta clears his throat.

"Look I'd hate to get in the middle of this" says Peeta "but I feel I should."

"Shut up pedophile" says Gale. Peeta whips his head.

"What did you call me?" asks Peeta

"Pedophile" says Gale.

"Say it again" says Peeta as he steps towards Gale.

"Pedophile" says Gale "please you holding out till your wedding night. Bunch of bowl." Peeta punches him in the face.

"You know any guy would be lucky to have one of the Everdeen girls" says Peeta. He picks up Gale by his shirt collar. "Both of them are smart, kind, beautiful girls. Just why would you cheat on your wife who was at the time carrying your child. After you tried so hard to make her have a child because she never wanted a child. Then you are going to leave her for a girl that you probably have no future with. And you think you can act all high and mighty here." Peeta pushes him against the wall. "I never did any of that to Prim. You hint at that I will end you. To think I carried you several miles so you could be saved in the capitol. What a wasted effort." Peeta throws him out. He shuts the door.

"Peeta that was" I say. "Unlike you."

"He deserves this" says Peeta "you don't mess with me."

"Yes you proved that" I say. Katniss walks out.

"Just Gale's an asshole" says Peeta "just doing that to her." I nod. "But Prim no offense you could have left well enough alone."

"I'm an idiot" I say "that just unfolded because of me." Peeta walks back over to where he put down the box. He picks it up.

"Taking this to the nursery" he says. He walks upstairs. I think about how hesitant Peeta was to not say Katniss was all that.

Two months later

Peeta's POV

I sit on the couch sewing a stuffed animal I'm making for Clove. I hear a knock at the door. I get up and walk to the door. I open the door. Katniss stands there. "Oh hey" I say "I'll go get-"

"I want to talk to you" she says.

"Fine" I say. I let her in. I walk back to the couch and sit down. She sits down next to me. "So…"

"I made a mistake" she says softly. I don't look at her.

"I don't know what to say Katniss" I say. "Because I-"She kisses me with no warning.

Prim's POV

I walk downstairs. I stop when I see Katniss, kissing Peeta. I go back upstairs. That bastard. I just thought Peeta loved me enough that he could put that behind him. But I guess I was wrong.

Katniss' POV

Peeta pulls away. "Katniss I-"he says.

"I love you" I say.

"I don't" he says "I love Prim, more than anything. Her and Clove are my future, all I want for it. Katniss that feeling I felt, wasn't love, it was just a connection. I just told myself it was because I couldn't face I put fourteen years into thinking I felt that. You were just there to lead me to the one, you weren't the one." I hang my head. "Katniss I know that is a guy out there that will love you and Troy will all of his heart. You just have to find him, you're a great girl, shouldn't be too hard."

"I…Should go" I say.

"Yeah you should" he says. I get up and walk out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta's POV

I walk to the living room where Prim sits reading. "Hey look I finished Clove's toy" I say as I hold up the stuffed mocking jay.

"Looks…Nice" she says. She doesn't look up from her book. I sit down next to her. I try to kiss her on the cheek but she pulls away.

"You okay love?" I ask.

"No, just-Just leave me alone" she says drily

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"You sucking face with my sister, that's wrong" she says as she shuts her book. I look at her puzzled. "I saw you two this afternoon." She gets up and tries to walk away. I get up and grab her arm, not enough to hurt her but enough she can't get away.

"Prim she kissed me, I didn't respond and I guess you didn't hear what I said after it" I say.

"I don't want to hear a freaking word from you" she says. She gets from my grasps.

"If you'll let me explain Prim" I say. I reach out for her.

"Don't touch me" she says. She backs away from me. She flinches and grips her stomach.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah it was just a-"she says. She has another one.

"Contraction?" I ask. She nods. "You're going into labor?"

"I've sort of been in labor…All day" she says.

"To the hospital" I say.

"I don't think I'll make it there" she says. "Call my mother."

"Your mother it is" I say. I pull out my cellphone. I dial Mrs. Everdeen's number. Someone else picks up.

"Hello" Katniss says.

"Get me your mother dammit" I say.

"No" she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because" she says.

"Prim's in labor" I say quickly "and she thinks it too late to go to the hospital, now get me your mother goddammit."

"Katniss if you don't give mom the phone, you'll regret it" Prim says.

"Here she is" Katniss says quickly.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Everdeen.

"Your daughter is in labor and we need your help" I say "apparently it's too late to go to the hospital."

"I'll be right there" she says. I don't hear someone hang up but the phone hit the ground. I swear ten seconds later Mrs. Everdeen is at the door…But she brought one of the last people I wanted to see right now. Katniss. I let them in.

"Why is she here?" I whisper to Mrs. Everdeen

"She knows how to birth a child and I need help" she says.

"Why can't I?" I ask.

"Your job is to stand next to Prim and hold her hand" she says. I roll my eyes.

"Fantastic, I might as well just stand in a closet" I say.

"Watch your mouth bread boy" Katniss says.

"It's bread man" I say annoyed "and you watch yours."

"You two could I don't know…Shut up" Prim says. "I saw."

"Oh…." Katniss says.

"Ladies focus" Mrs. Everdeen says.

"I think it's clear I'm a dude" I say.

"I wasn't talking to you, but yes Peeta shut up" she says.

"Well everyone here hates me" I say. We only stop bickering when Prim screams. "Prim."

"Wasn't she not due for another three weeks?" Katniss asks.

"Yes" I say.

"Fan freaking tastic" Mrs. Everdeen says.

"Can we just please get this over with" Prim says weakly.

"Katniss, get towels" Mrs. Everdeen says.

"Towels?" I ask.

"Don't ask" Prim says.

"How many kids have you delivered?" I ask

"Thirteen" Mrs. Everdeen says nonchalantly.

"Well at least we're not the thirteenth" I say.

"Shut up Peeta" all the Everdeen women say. 'I'm going to die today' I think. Prim's screams snap me back. I kneel down next to her on the floor.

"Never thought it'd be this way" I say.

"If you don't knock it off you're not going to see our child because I'm going to kill you" Prim says.

"She's crowning" Mrs. Everdeen says.

"What?" I ask

"Please save your questions to the end and shut the fuck up" Katniss says.

"This child will be born hearing swear words, awesome" I say. Prim squeezes my hand. Her body shakes.

"Okay it's time to push" Mrs. Everdeen says.

"Push what?" I ask.

"Shut up" they all yell.

"I'm going to die" I say. Katniss holds up duct tape.

"I will" she says.

"Grow up" I say.

"Right back at ya bread man" she says.

"You got it right" I say.

"Are you twenty three or three?" Mrs. Everdeen asks. "Prim just ignore them and push."

"What?" I ask

"I swear to god if you don't shut up I'm going to kill you with these scissors" she says. I don't speak another word to them.

"Prim you'll be okay, I love you" I murmur to Prim.

"I wish I have that" I hear Katniss mumble. I think I'm the only one who catches it.

"One last push" Mrs. Everdeen says, "and don't you ask what." I shake my head. Prim screams. I see Mrs. Everdeen hold up Clove, but she isn't moving and her breathing is shallow.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned. They have to put the baby on air. "Why do you have air in your medical bag?"

"I always carry air" she says. I turn around to see Prim is super pale.

"Prim" I say.

"Oh no! She's losing too much blood" Mrs. Everdeen shrieks.

"Peeta step out" Katniss says.

"No" I say.

"Now" Mrs. Everdeen yells. "Get more towels Katniss we have to staunch the blood loss." I get up and walk to my room. I hit my knees.

"Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest. Take me from this world god but please don't take her, neither of them" I say softly. Tears stream down my face. I look up to see Katniss standing in the doorway.

"Peeta she's fine" she says "both of them."

"Thank god" I say.

"Come on" she says "you have two people who'd like to see you." I get up and walk downstairs. Prim is holding Clove. The sight brings tears of joy to my eyes. I walk over to them and kneel down next to Prim.

"She's beautiful" I say. I look at Prim. "I love you." I kiss the top of her head.

"I know" she says softly. "I'm sorry for doubting you did."

"My fault" Katniss says drily.

"Just don't ruin it Katniss" Mrs. Everdeen says.

"You know Prim can still be considered a teenager" Katniss says.

"Peeta, punch her please" Prim says.

"Gladly" I say.

"Don't you try it Mellark" Katniss says.

"Hmm I have a grandson and a granddaughter, I'm getting old" Mrs. Everdeen. I laugh.

"Pretty soon be a great grandmother" Katniss says.

"I'll kill who knocked up my daughter" I say.

"She's not even an hour old" Prim says.

"Let alone ten minutes" Mrs. Everdeen says.

"Katniss' POV

Looking at Peeta holding Clove leads me to realize he does love them, guess he was right. I was put in his life to bring him to his wife, not be it. I guess Peeta was right, the one is out there but it's not Peeta, and not Gale.

"I'm an aunt" I say excitedly.

"Good now I can squish you" Prim says.

"Prim" my mom says.

"Kidding" Prim says. "Or am I." She smiles devilishly.

"Okay I think I should head home to little Troy" I say.

"Goodnight Katniss" Peeta says. I walk out the door. I run across the village and end up running into someone.

"Sorry" he says. He helps me up. "I'm…Daniel."

"Katniss" I say.

"That's a nice name. That's a water plant I think" he says. I nod. First person to not say the famous Katniss.

"Oh" I say.

"I'm sorry for running into you" he says.

"It's my fault" I say.

"No it's-Well yeah" he says. I laugh. "Here it's not safe, want me to walk you home?"

"Okay" I say. We walk off.

"So tell me about yourself Miss Katniss, what is your tale?" he asks.

"No tail, don't have one" I say. He laughs. "What's your story?"

"I'm the oldest of a victor" he says "I was married to a girl but she cheated on me and left me for the other man. She left me and my infant daughter."

"Well interesting" I say "I went to one hunger games, went to another hunger games, was the face of the rebellion. Married my best friend, had a child and divorced him because he was cheating on me with a woman named Madge."

Daniel's POV

"Madge?" I ask.

"Yeah" she says.

"My wife was named Madge" I say drily. "She left for a guy named Gale."

"Well that explains a lot" she says. She takes out a picture. "Did he look like this?" She hands me a picture.

"Yeah" I say.

"You can tear it…If you want" she says. I rip it in half.

"Wow that felt good" I say.

"Just watching you was satisfying" she says. I smirk, could I be falling for this girl, a girl I've only known for five minutes and fourteen seconds.

"I have an idea" I say "for revenge. How about you and me go out to dinner."

"Well that would be interesting" she says. "Fine." We get to her house. She starts to walk in.

"Wait I don't have your number" I say.

"My home phone never stops ringing" she says. She takes a piece of the picture from me. She writes her number down and gives it to me. "So here's my cell." She closes the door. I walk away smiling.

Prim's POV

"I'm going to call to see if Katniss made it home safe" my mom says.

"Okay" I say. I yawn.

"Sleep Prim" Peeta says quietly not to wake Clove. "It's been a long day." He scoops me up. I rest my head on his chest and fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and cradling Clove in my arms. The two people who matter most are right with me and that puts my mind at ease.

Peeta's POV

I lay Prim down in our bed and takes Clove from her arms, not to wake either. I carry Clove to her nursery and put her in her crib. "Goodnight Clove" I whisper "daddy loves you." May I hold her?" I ask. Prim carefully gives me Clove.


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss' POV

I walk downstairs. "Mom thank you so much for watching Troy" I say. I put my earrings in.

"Sure, no problem Katniss" my mom says. "So you're going out with who?"

"His name is Daniel" I say.

"Nice name" she says. The doorbell rings. I walk to the door. Daniel stands outside.

"Wow, you look really good Katniss" he says.

"Thanks" I say. I close the door. We walk off.

"So how have you been?" he asks.

"Good" I say. "My sister you see just had a baby, both of them doing swimmingly, little Troy is fine."

"Good" he says "my little Jenny is just getting over a cold. She got a few days ago, I was like she had polio more than a little runny nose."

"Yeah I could see a parent doing that" I say "I would."

"Yeah" he says. He stops.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else" he says. He tips his head. I look to see Gale and Madge. "Shit."

"If they can be together, we can" I say. I take his hand.

"You're pretty fearless aren't ya Everdeen" he says.

"You have no idea" I say. We walk past Gale and Madge, I pray they don't see its us but no luck.

"Katniss?" Gale asks. Daniel and I stop.

"Yeah" I say.

Gale's POV

"So who is this lad?" I ask.

"Daniel" Madge says.

"Hey Madge" Daniel says. "So you're the famous Gale." I scowl him. "Well it's nice meeting you now if you excuse us we have dinner reservations."

"Have a nice night" I say drily. They start to walk off. "Wait Katniss." They stop. "How's Prim?"

"Clove came early" Katniss says "last week. A very beautiful girl really. Takes after her mother."

"Yes Prim is a pretty girl" I say.

"Bye" Katniss says. They walk off. Madge and I walk off.

"Well so they're dating" Madge says.

"Don't care" I say "do you?"

"No" she says. "I wasn't expecting Danny to stay single so it's good. I'm sure you knew Katniss would find another guy."

"Yeah" I say.

"Oh you're jealous" she says "you don't want to be with her but you don't want her with other guys."

"Because if Troy grows up in a world with his mother always dating it can cause insecurity" I say.

"Yes and so can an absent father" she says.

"She doesn't want me in his life" I say drily.

Daniel's POV

"What are the odds?" Katniss asks

"One in twenty two million, nine hundred ninety nine thousand, nine hundred ninety eight" I say. "Sorry just something I know."

"The odds of running into an ex and their new lover?" she asks.

"Yeah" I say. She looks at me puzzled. "Sorry it's weird sometimes I just need to be exact with numbers. Kind of a OCD with me."

"Oh" she says.

"Last one" I say.

"No it's kind of cute" she says. "So were you born in twelve?"

"No I was born in two" I say. "I was a career. I was going to be in the seventy sixth hunger games."

"What was your weapon?" she asks.

"A spear" I say. "I love the woods here in twelve, can be alone with myself and my weapon. Can't do that in other districts."

"You hunt?" she asks

"Yeah" I say. We get to the restaurant. "Yes I made reservations for James party of two."

"Yes come with me" the hostess says. We follow her to our table. We sit down. She walks off.

"Enough about me" I say "I want to know more about you Katniss."

"Not much to know" she says. "Single mom, eldest daughter, my dad's dead."

"Your dad's dead?" I ask.

"Yeah" she says.

"Recently?" I ask

"No when I was eleven" she says.

"Oh" I say. I rub my napkin between my fingers. "Sorry to hear about that, when I was six I lost my mom."

"How'd she die?" she asks.

"Suicide" I say drily "she was depressed. She hung herself, leaving my dad with me and my little sis."

"How old is your sister?" she asks

"Seventeen" I say "she was just an infant when my mom died."

"Your dad, is he still alive?" she asks

"No" I say "he, was in the quell and he was killed."

"Your father was Brutus?" she asks.

"Yeah" I say. "I don't like to talk about it."

"I see why you wouldn't, when people ask about my dad I don't like to really talk about it" she says.

"Could we move to another topic" I say.

"What do you do for a living?" she asks

"I design and make jewelry" I say.

Later…

We walk to her house, I keep thinking of something to say. I see her shiver. I take off my jacket and put it on her shoulders. "Thanks" she says.

"The gentleman thing to do" I say nonchalantly.

"I had fun tonight" she says.

"Me too" I say. "You wanna do this again sometime?"

"Love to" she says. We get to her house. I just stare into her beautiful grey eyes. She smiles. "You gonna kiss me or not?" I gently kiss her. I pull away after a few seconds. I lean back in and kiss her good and long. She pulls away. She gives me my coat and walks inside. That was the best kiss I've ever had.

I walk off. I get home. I walk through. My sister Lisa is sitting on the couch. "Jenny's asleep" she says.

"Thanks" I say.

"So ya kiss her?" she asks

"Yeah" I say.

"How was it?" she asks

"Best kiss that I've ever had" I say.

"So?" she asks.

"What" I say "it was a first date, not like I'm thinking about getting down on one knee."

"Really" she says "because I think if you want it to last you might want to take a chance."

"It was the first date" I say.

"I mean in like a year or more" she says.

"Have you been drinking kid?" I ask.

"Nope" she says.

"You're acting like it" I say.

"Question is have you" she says.

"I had a drink" I say.

"Yeah sure" she says. I walk upstairs. I hang up my jacket. I lie down on my bed. "I know you love her, you two are like the perfect freaking match!" I hear Jenny cry. Thanks Lisa. I walk to Jenny's room. I pick her up from her crib. I gently sing to her.

"Gonna hold you in my arms and make everything alright. Gonna hold you nice and tight as I rock you through the night. Because I love you to your nose to your little toes" I sing. She falls back to sleep. I kiss the top of her head and lay her back down in her crib. I quietly walk out of her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Prim's POV

"He's nice" I say to Katniss.

"Yep" she says. Peeta walks to the living room with a bottle of wine. He trips and starts to fall. Danny catches him from smashing his head into the table and catches the bottle. He pulls Peeta up.

"Thanks" Peeta says. Danny hands him back the bottle.

"No problem" Daniel says. He sits back down.

"So you always wanted be a jeweler?" Peeta asks.

"Well yes a little, but I was a fireman" Danny says "then there was a fire at an orphanage. We were evacuating the little kids and I was told a kid was still in there. I kind of didn't listen to orders and uh I ran back in and a beam fell on my leg, and I couldn't serve again."

"How'd you get into the jewelry business then?" I ask

"I well just always had an interest in it but really my future was planned out and after the accident I decided to take in the jeweling business" he says. "Not that interesting I know but it's a great job."

"So can guys like design a ring and you make it?" Peeta asks

"Yeah" Danny says "all the time. Once there was this guy, he wanted me to make an engagement ring that the diamond was a flower. It looked a little weird but his story was sweet. His girlfriend name was named after a flower and well their loved bloomed from a friendship so it had a representation." I look down at my ring to see the little rose the diamond looks like. Danny looks up at Peeta. He smiles. "It was you Peeta." Peeta nods. Daniels phone rings.

Daniel's POV

I walk out of the room and answer my phone. "Hello" I say.

"Danny" Lisa says. I hear a crash in the background. "Please come home. Someone broke in." she sounds like she's terrified.

"I will" I say. I hang up. I walk back. "I-I have to go, my sister needs me. I'll be back as soon as I can." I walk out and run home. I see the window is busted open. I open the door. I see a guy holding Lisa with a knife to her throat. "Put the knife down."

"No" he says.

"Don't do something you'll regret" I say.

"I have no regrets" he says. I see his hand twitch. I run over and tackle him. I wrestle his knife away. I put his hand behind his back.

"Lisa call the cops" I say. She runs off.

"You bastard" the burglar says. I push his arms up. He groans in pain.

"You should talk" I say drily. He flips and grab the knife, before I can get to him he stabs me. He runs out of the house. I grip the knife. Lisa drops the phone.

"Dan" she says. She runs over. "Keep it in. You'll be fine." I pass out as the paramedics get into the house.

Katniss' POV

"It's been an hour Katniss" my mother says.

"I'll call him" I say. I pick up my phone. As I am about to dial my phone rings. I answer.

"Hey Katniss it's Lisa, Danny's sister" she says "sorry he's not there but…"

"What?" I ask

"Someone broke in and I called him. Why he left and he got the guy pinned but the person who broke in got from his grasps and got his knife and…He stabbed Daniel" she says. I can tell she's crying. "They say he might be fine, he's still in the operation room."

"Oh my god" I say softly.

"I'll be there to pick up Jen" she says. "And I'll call you and update you."

"Thanks" I say. I hang up.

"So?" Prim asks

"That was his sister" I say "he's uh…" I burst into tears before I can finish. My mother gets up and hugs me. She lets go after I calm down. "Someone broke into his house and tried to hurt Lisa, he try to stop him, and he got stabbed."

"Is he alright?" Prim asks

"He's still in operation" I say. Someone knocks. I walk over. Lisa stands there. I walk off and pick up Jenna from the playpen where her, Troy and Clove are. I walk back over and give her to Lisa.

"He'll be okay" Lisa says "I know Danny, he's a fighter." I nod. She walks off. I close the door.

Daniel's POV

I wake up. I look over to see Lisa and Jenny. "What happened?" I ask Lisa.

"You got stabbed saving my life" she says.

"Oh yeah" I say. I sit up, I feel like the knife is still in there. I groan in pain. A doctor walks in.

"You need pain killers?" she asks. I nod. She gives me a pill. I swallow it. She walks out. I look at my arm. I see 'hero' written in pen. Lisa when we were little would write on my arm when I was asleep. I weakly smile at Lisa.

"Can I see Katniss?" I ask. "Please."

"Yeah" Lisa says. "She actually was here, she left to get coffee for me."

"Da-da" Jenny says and she reaches out for me.

"You think you can hold her?" Lisa asks.

"Yeah" I say. She gives me Jenny. I wiggle my nose. Jenny giggles. I smile at my little girl. Katniss walks into the room.

"I'm going to talk to the doctor" Lisa says. She gets up, takes Jenny and leaves. Katniss sits down where she was.

"Hey" I say.

"How are you feeling?" she asks

"Like I got hit by a bus" I say. "I had some crazy dreams when I was out." I think of a dream I had. It was Katniss and I. We were in a meadow with Troy, Jenny and a little girl with black hair and green eyes. She was our daughter. Then farther in the dream the three were playing with Clove and a little boy. I guess it was just a dream. It wasn't crazy, it's actually a life I would love to live.

"Crazy how?" she asks.

"Just unexplained ones" I say. "I don't want to talk about it Katniss." I twiddle my thumbs.

"Okay" she says.

"So how have you been?" I ask.

"Hell" she says. "Danny do you know who did this, I mean know how they look?"

"Yeah" I say. I close my eyes and get his image, clear as day. "He was probably no older than thirty I think, he was in all black, and his eyes were brown, and his hair was brown. He was about six two…And on his left hand, he has a tattoo or burn of a jabber jay." It all comes back and I open my eyes. I look at the machine that shows my pulse, the lines are super close. "It all came back. Lisa she called saying someone broke in, I ran home and saw a window broken. I opened the door, he had Lisa in his hold and has a knife to her throat. I tackled him and got his knife away but he someway got from under me and got his knife and…Got me and then he ran off. Out of the house."

"On the nail" Lisa says as she walks back in. "You can go home in a few days. They don't want you doing straining work for a month Dan."

"Define straining" I say.

"Work that causes you to push your body to its limits" she says "if you do you could open the stitches." I sigh and sink back into the bed. "Danny you pretty much look death in the eye, it's going to take a lot of recovery."

"Death in the eye?" I ask.

"Near death" she says impatiently.


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel's POV

I try to slip my shirt on. I feel the pain shoot. "Dammit I can't even put on a shirt?" I ask myself.

"Only reason it would not being able to wear a shirt a bad thing" Katniss says as she walks into my room. She helps me get my arms into my sleeves. I button up my shirt.

"Thanks" I say. I look her in the eyes and it's so clear. "I love you." First time one of us said it.

"I love you too" she says. I pull her in and kiss her. I pull away when Jenny cries.

"Isn't that just the luck" I say. I let go of her and walk to Jenny's room. I pick her up. I quietly sing "going to hold you in my arms and make everything alright. I'm going hold you nice and tight as I rock you through the night. Because I love you from your nose to your toes." She calms down.

"What was that?" Katniss asks. I look up.

"Just a little lullaby I came up with it puts her to sleep or calms her down" I say.

"When did you come up with it?" she asks

"She was a month and a half old" I say, "I had just divorced Madge and Madge was the one who could put her to sleep with ease then I just started to try to sing a lullaby but I forgot the lyrics so I made them up as I went and she loved it so I just used it since."

"If she was a month what about-"she asks

"Baby formula, Madge didn't want to breast feed" I say.

"Da-da" Jenny says. She claps her hand. I smile and kiss the top of her head.

A month later

Katniss' POV

"What are you working on?" I ask as I look over Danny's shoulder.

"Some designs for necklaces" he says. "Key to her heart collection." He holds up his sketch book. "It shows he has her heart, the key to it. She has his and he has hers." He flips through his book. He shows me an engagement ring. "Look what I got to make for a Mister Gale Hawthorne." I take it from him. "He's going to ask."

"I don't care" I say. I start to turn to the next page. He takes it.

"Don't want to look at that one" he says "it's a bad sketch."

"Looked good from what I caught" I say.

"It's a rough draft, I'll show the final" he says. He gently kisses me.

"How are you so gentle?" I ask. He smirks.

"Don't know just am" he says. His smirks goes to a smile. "You know why they picked diamonds for rings?"

"No" I say.

"Because diamonds represent beauty, perfection and pureness or what I like to say the girl you love. Beautiful, perfect and pure." I blush.

"So how are you feeling?" I ask.

"Katniss I healed last week" he says.

"I still can worry Danny" I say.

"Yes I know" he says. "Hey Kat I need your opinion."

"Yeah sure" I say.

"You see there's this guy at my work, he's been dating this girl for a couple months and he says he already knows she's the one. He bought a ring and he wants to know if it's too early well I thought he could use a woman's opinion."

"Well depends" I say "if he knows she feels the same he can ask with not another thought but if he's not sure he should wait because you could lose her forever and if she's the one you don't want to lose her."

"I'll tell him" he says. He kisses me. "I have to go."

"Love you" I say.

"You too" he says. He gets up and walks off.

Peeta's POV

"So what did you want to talk about Danny?" I ask.

"Nothing just wanted to hang out" he says.

"Really" I say. "You said you had some news." He pulls something out of his pocket. Well two things.

"I needed help" he says. He lays the two boxes on the table. He opens them to show rings. "One I designed and the other is a ring from out shop." I pick up one.

"Wow" I say. I look to see under the diamond engraved is a mocking jay.

"Just since you know Katniss so well" he says.

"The mocking jay" I say "I think she'll like it."

Daniel's POV

I had an idea how to ask her. It involves Jenny and a onesie that says 'will you marry my daddy?'

"Danny" Katniss says. She sits down on my bed.

"Yes" I say.

"Why do you seem to change your entire body language when you talk of your parents?" she asks.

"Because my father was spineless, my mom couldn't take pain like a real woman and worst of all they never showed love so I never learned how to love" I say drily. "Sometimes I know I'm in love but I wonder how do you love?" I sit down next to her.

"I think you know" she says "love is when you brighten up at them walking into a room. Love is when you can't think of life before them and not wanting to spend a day without them. It can be shown in…Other ways."

"Katniss" I say

"Kidding" she says. She laughs. I hear Jenny cry. "I'll go."

"Thanks" I say. She gets up. I follow.

Katniss' POV

I walk into Jenny's room and pick her up. "Shh it's okay-"I say. I see her onesie reads will you marry my daddy? I look up. Danny is on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asks.

"Yes" I say. He gets up. He slips the ring on my finger and kisses me.

"I love you" he says.

"I love you too" I say_._

A/N: Okay so sorry about how short this one is. I made this in one document and copy and pasted it into different ones to publish it and as I was I saw that sometimes the story goes by too quick so I spread it out farther than I started with. Also the saddest part all we can ship is Danniss and Preeta and one ship doesn't even exist ='(


	11. Chapter 11

Prim's POV

"I'm engaged to Daniel" Katniss says.

"That's great" I say. I hug her. "I'm so happy for you." I let go of her. "You know Katniss you never told me how you met him."

"It was the day Clove was born" she says "and I was running home and I ran into him." I laugh.

"Is that so?" I ask.

"Yes" she says "well then he offered to walk me home. We talked about ourselves then by the time we got to my house he asked me out and of course I said yes."

"Sounds nice" I say.

"It sounds a little stupid I'll admit" she says.

"Yeah it is" I say while lightly laughing. "But love is love. No matter how it came to be."

"Yeah" she says. "You know what fourteen year old me would say to my life now."

"Nope" I say

"She would have laugh out loud and say that's a joke and walk away from the person who told her" she says.

"No" I say "actually yes that would be the outcome." I look down. "Um Katniss about what you said at your first wedding-"

"That?" she asks. "Prim that was three years ago. I don't feel like that anymore. Look what I have with Daniel. I never felt like that with Peeta or Gale. He's the one Prim." I smile.

Six months later

Katniss' POV

"You nervous about tomorrow?" Prim asks.

"Not really" I say. "I'm excited." I hear the doorbell ring.

"Were you expecting anyone?" she asks.

"No" I say. "Were you?" She shakes her head. "Maybe they'll just-"The door swings open. Gale walks in.

"How did you get in?" Prim asks. He holds up a key.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"You're not marrying Daniel" he says.

"I don't think you make that decision" I say "plus why do you care."

"Plus you're engaged to another woman" Prim says.

"How'd you-"Gale asks

"I'm going to find out when you ask my fiancée to make your goddamn ring" I say. "If you can get married again Gale I can too."

"I care because-Just because I-" he says.

"Spit it out" I say.

"Oh I see" Prim says "you don't want to be with her but you can stand the sight of her with someone else."

"Yes so you get to be happy while I die alone, that's so fair" I say sarcastically.

"Where is he?" he asks.

"None of goddamned business" I say. He walks out.

Daniel's POV

"You nervous?" Peeta asks

"Nope" I say. "Were you?"

"Not at all" he says. I hear a pounding at my door. "Who's that?"

"I don't know" I say. I get up. "Do you?"

"No" he says. I open the door just to be hit in the face by Gale. I grip jaw.

"What the fuck?" I ask.

"You stay away from Katniss" he says. I stand back up.

"You stay away from her" I say "Gale I see what this is, you don't want her but you don't want her with anyone else. Look you have Madge. You're happy with someone. Let Katniss be happy."

"You stay away from her and my son" he says.

"You little-"Peeta says and he walks over. I stop him.

"This is my fight" I say.

"Oh wow you didn't seem to have a pair when your wife needed you to have a spine" he says. I kick him in the chest. He stumbles back. I grab him and push him against the nearest house.

"Listen" I say "here's what happens. You get within a hundred yards of Katniss and Troy you'll be in a world of hurt. Tomorrow I will marry Katniss. Why you ask. Because she is the best damn girl in the world and your just a dumbass for letting her go. You leave and if you hurt anyone I love. I will march down right to where ever you live and kick some sense into you. You got that?"

"Yes" he says.

"Good" I say "now get the hell out of here." I let go of him and kick him one last time. I walk off to watch him run off.

"Nice" Peeta says. "Oh shit."

"What?" I ask. He tips his head. I see Katniss and Prim standing outside of the house. "Hey. How's your night?"

"Fine" Prim says "Daniel where'd you learn to fight?"

"I was a career when I was younger" I say drily "had ten years of training. I could've killed him with my thumb."

"Well…"Peeta says. "How about we get ya some ice for your jaw Daniel."

"I'm fine" I say.

"It'll be bruised tomorrow" Peeta says.

"Yep" I say. I shrug.

"Did it hurt?" Prim asks. I shake my head.

"I got my ass kicked much worse in the academy" I say "I got in a fight about a knife and ended up with a broken arm and nose." I shrug. "They gave me a splint and some painkillers and sent me on my way. Then I got revenge. Should've seen the other guy."

"You kick his ass?" Peeta asks

"Broke a leg" I say. I walk off. Peeta follows

"Did you know Cato?" he asks.

"He was the one who broke my arm" I say. He laughs. "He was a jackass I have to admit."

"Yep" he says. "You sure it doesn't hurt?"

"I was trained to ignore pain" I say. He touches my chin. "Ouch." I grip my chin. He laughs again. "Jerk." I push him. He pushes back.

"Wow so mature!" Prim shouts with Katniss. We stopped.

"Hey you married him" I say.

"And you're marrying him" Peeta says.

"Yes and you broke the rules" Prim shouts.

"What rules?" I ask.

"Not seeing the bride the day before her wedding" she shouts.

"I will kick a man's ass if he messes with people I care about, on my terms" I shout. I smile devilishly. "In fact." I run over. I kiss Katniss on the cheek. "Love you." I run back. The girls walk back inside.

"You feel like we're being watched?" he asks.

"Yeah" I say. I stop but Peeta keeps walking. I look around. I see a red dot, I watch is land onto Peeta's back. "Peeta get on the ground!" I scream this at the top of my lungs. I tackle him. I hear the loudest gunshot I've ever heard. The girls run out. I get up. I see the sniper. He's running off. I help Peeta up.

"You…You…Saved my life" he says. I shrug.

"No big deal" I say "I save people I care about. Peet you're like a brother to me." The girls run over.

"You alright?" Katniss asks as she wraps her arms around me.

"Yeah" I say. Prim hugs Peeta. She lets go of him. Katniss lets go of me.

"How did you know?" Prim asks.

"I saw the red dot" I say quietly. "On his back."

"That gunshot, sounded like some power" Katniss says.

"Yeah" I say.

"You think I'd be coming back if it did hit me?" Peeta asks. I shake my head.

"It would kill you instantly" I say drily. He awkwardly pats my shoulder.

"Thanks" he says. I shrug. "Dammit stop shrugging. Tonight alone you got rid of a jackass, and saved my life. Talk more." He shakes me.

"Stop touching me" I say loudly. He lets go of me. "Thank you now here is what happens. God knows why that thing was sent but if it does come back Peeta and Katniss you don't leave your house until tomorrow because well you know and if Gale comes back I'm going to blow a gasket and he'll be leaving a damn body bag. Now let's go back inside because I need a drink."

"Fine" they all say.

"Thank you now ladies go back to the house and Peeta lets go" I say. We walk off. "Walk inside."

"Yes father" he says. I shove him again. We get into the house. He hugs me. "Thanks Danny."

"Okay" I say "this is getting awkward." He lets go of me. "Look I wasn't going to stand there and watch you get shot man. You would tackle me if you knew I'd get shot right." He nods. "Now that drink." I say. I walk to my fridge. "Want a glass?"

"Sure" he says. I pull out a glass of wine. "Why is the cork covered in a metal tube that has a lock?"

"I have a seventeen year old sister" I say "that's why." I take off the cork cover and grab a wine bottle opener. I take out the cork and pour two glasses. I hand him a glass.

"So uh how'd you meet Katniss?" he asks.

"She ran into me" I say. "I walked her home and I was just in love with her like that" I snap my fingers as I say this. "Falling for her eyes, and how they shown in the moonlight. How she laughed. Her smile was so beautiful." I smile. I look down. "I was making excuses to ask for that first date." I take sip. "How'd you fall for Prim?"

"I guess it was a feeling I've always had" he says "mostly when I was being hijacked I remembered how beautiful the primroses looked when they bloomed and how perfect her smile was." He looks at his glass. "What I felt with Katniss wasn't love. It was a connection, she was leading me to Prim."

"You know that flower ring you drew up" I say "was kind of sweet, how you said it showed the bloomed love."

"Thanks" he says "how'd you come up with Katniss' ring?"

"I know she was the mocking jay but really a mocking jay is the image of hope and strength. She gave me hope and she's a strong soul" I say "plus a diamond well represents perfection, purity and beauty."

"All the woman you love is" he says. I nod.

"Yeah" I say.

"Daniel uh this is a random question" Peeta says. "But I just was wondering is there a part of you that maybe still loves Madge?"

"No not one bit" I say "Madge will never compare to Katniss. Katniss is perfect. She'll deny it but she is. Her eyes make the stars look like they are burned out. Her smile is rare to get but when she does it's beautiful as a diamond." I sigh. "Peeta after I was stabbed I had this dream."

"What was it?" he asks

"It was well me, you, Katniss, Prim, Clove, Troy, Jenny and two more little kids" I say "we were all happy. You and Prim had a son and Katniss and I a daughter. Our lives were perfect."

"They are" he says. "That would make them more."

"My life won't be perfect until tomorrow" I say "when I marry the best girl in the world."

"The girl you love is the best girl in the world" he says "to my father it was my mother and to me it's Prim to you it's Katniss. It all depends the man."

"Agreed" I say. Lisa walks past us.

"I'll be right back" she says as she walks to the door. She walks out.

Lisa's POV

I run to Katniss' house. I knock. Prim answers. "What do you need Lisa?" she asks.

"May I come in?" I ask. She lets me in. "Okay it's none of my business but I just thought this was the sweetest thing ever."

"What was it?" Katniss asks.

"Peeta and Danny were talking about you two, it was so sweet" I say. I take out my phone. "I got it on camera." I hit play and hand it to them.

Prim's POV

The video ends. "That would be a perfect life" Katniss says.

"Yeah" I say. Lisa takes her phone.

"Guys aren't like that now a days" Lisa says. I wipe away a tear.

"There's someone out there" I say. I smile.

"Yeah" Katniss says.

"My brother he was never like that with Madge" she says. "He's truly never acted like that. Katniss you opened something in him and I've never seen it and I've known him all my life." Katniss smiles. "It doesn't seem so rare."

"It is when it's not about Daniel" I say as I nudge Katniss. She blushes. "Never like this with Gale or Peeta." She shakes her head.

"Because I never loved them" she says. Lisa walks out. "Broken hearts lead you to the one."

"I never had a broken heart" I say softly.

"That's good" she says "some don't need to have their heart broken. The lucky few."


	12. Chapter 12

Katniss' POV

"So" Daniel says "Mrs. James." I smile. Love to be called that. "How's your night."

"Good just married the best guy, want to meet and we walk to the dance floor for our first dance as husband and wife. We picked 'Beautiful in white' by Westlife.

"You do look beautiful" he says softly.

"You look handsome" I say. The song ends. Someone taps on Daniel's shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Peeta asks.

"No" Daniel says. He walks off. I dance with Peeta.

"He's a catch Katniss I have to admit" he says. I roll my eyes. "Beats Gale. Just saying as your brother-in-law, you could've done better than hunter boy and now you did."

"He may have sucked but he's the reason I have Troy" I say.

"Yeah" he says.

"You know when people heard wedding and you and me, they thought me and you as bride and groom" I say.

"But now it's best man and bride" he says.

"Sounds a little better" I say.

"Yes" he says "it does." We stop dancing and walk off. Daniel walks back over to me. I hear people tapping their glasses. I pull him down by his tie and kiss him. He pulls away.

"Ha, ha funny" he says as he straightens his tie. I smile.

"Guess they're not that rare" I say.

"You heard?" he asks

"Lisa" I say. He looks off.

"Of course" he says "look Katniss about the dream-"

"It's a beautiful dream" I say "we could have." He smiles.

The night was great, Haymitch stayed sober, thank god. Well right now it's time for the tossing of the bouquet and garter. I toss the bouquet. I see Daniel burst out laughing. I turn around. I see it landed right in front of Lisa. I sit down. Daniel walks over. He removes my garter. He tosses it. A boy around Lisa's age catches it. About three men tackled him though before he caught it completely.

"Wow more desperate then the women" I say.

"Not only women want to marry" he says.

Lisa's POV

I sit down. The boy who caught the garter sits down. "Hey" he says. I look up and lock eyes with him. They're hazel. I smile.

"Hey" I say. "I'm Lisa."

"William" he says. "I'm just one of those people where I'm here but I barely know the bride or groom."

"I'm the sister of the groom" I say. I look down at Jenny whom I'm holding.

"She's cute" he says.

"She's my niece" I say. "So how do you just barely know the bride or groom?"

"I'm Cinna's son" he says "Cinna was a close friend to Katniss. Well her designer." He looks at me. "You're very beautiful." I blush. He sighs. "Look this doesn't mean we'll be married but you seem nice you and you're the most beautiful girl I've seen. Would you like to dance with me and hopefully that'll lead to me getting your number."

"I have to watch Jenny for my brother" I say.

"Can't your mom or dad watch her?" he asks

"They're dead" I say.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" he says. "Wow just ruined it all."

"No" I say "how about we just talk, tell about yourself William."

"I'm a clothes designer well a student in designs" he says. "First year in college."

"I'm about to graduate high school and then I'm going into law school" I say.

"Full ride" we say at the same time. We both smile.

"I like you" he says. I blush. He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He keeps his hand on my cheek. "I like your freckles, they're cute." I smile to show my dimple. "You know they say a dimple is where the angel kissed you before you were sent to earth." He looks up. He pulls his hand away quickly

"You sure know how to talk to a girl" I say.

"Guess so" he says. Daniel walks over.

"Here I'll take Jen you two have fun" he says.

"Thanks" I say. I hand him Jenny. William stands up. He holds out his hand. I take it and we walk to the dance floor.

Later…

"They leave soon" William says. "The night is almost up. The lover go home to their quarters where thy lay together."

"What are you William Shakespeare" I say. He pulls me in and kisses me. He pulls away.

"One kisses thy lips they stain their lover's lips with their sin" I say.

"Then I'll take my sin back" he says. He pulls me in and kisses me again. He pulls away. He pulls out a piece of paper and a pen. "Please write our number down Lisa, this has been a magical night and if I never see you again well it's unthinkable." I take the paper and write down my cellphone. "Thank you. Now I must go." He kisses me on the cheek and walks off. I walk to Daniel and take Jenny.

"Who was that?" Katniss asks.

"William" I say "Cinna's son."

"Oh" she says.

"He's so sweet" I say.

"His father was" she says. "Though I thought Cinna was no older than twenty."

"He was thirty one when he died" I say drily.

"You seem we acquainted with William" she says.

"Yeah" I say with a smile.

Katniss' POV

"Who was that guy with Lisa?" Daniel asks.

"That was William" I say "nice kid."

"I don't trust him" he says.

"Do you trust anyone?" I ask.

"I have three girls in my life. Anyone hurts them, they die…So I never trust really anyone until I know them well" he says.

"Who are those girls?" I ask.

"Jenny, Lisa and you" he says. I smile and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Your perfect…You know that?" I ask

"You know you are?" he asks.

"I know I'm not" I say.

"Katniss you under rate yourself" he says. I look up at him.

"Just saying the way it is" I say. He smiles.

"I think I could go on and on but I think it would be wasted because you still wouldn't believe me" he says.

The next morning

I wake up to soft kisses on my neck. "Good morning" Daniel says softly.

"Certainly is" I say. He gets out of bed. I look down at the floor. I pick up my dress. "Well this is shreds." He smiles. "Your proud of that aren't you?"

"A little" he says. He grabs his shirt. "Here just put this on." He throws it at me. I slip it on and get out of bed. He pulls me in and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck. He grabs me by the waists. I pull away.

"I'm going to get dressed" I say. I let go of him and walk off. He grabs my arm and pulls back him. He holds me in his arms and dips me before kissing me and letting me go. I smile.

"What?" he asks

"You're a dork" I say.

"Yes but you married that dork" he says.

"And happy I did" I say. I walk off.

Daniel's POV

I smirk as she walks off. She shuts the bathroom door. I grab a pair of pants and slip them on. "Last night was…Amazing Katniss" I say.

"Worth waiting huh" she says.

"Every second" I say. She walks back out. She throws me my shirt. "Thanks." I slip it over my head.

"We should get to the house" she says.

"Soon" I say as I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waists. "Not too soon."


End file.
